


a trick or three

by the_speed_reader



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6488761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_speed_reader/pseuds/the_speed_reader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’d like to kiss you again,” Magnus whispers, his breath on Alec’s lips. “May I?” / Missing scene from 1x13, in Camille's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a trick or three

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this is so short.

“Let’s check the perimeter,” Alec says, and Magnus’ fingers twitch. He needs to talk to the shadowhunter, needs to explain what had happened –

“Good idea,” he hears himself praising. “If I know Camille, she’ll have a trick – or three – up her sleeve.” Magnus waves his hands as he speaks, his eyes darting over to Alec. The other boy is pointedly avoiding his gaze, but Magnus, with a quick glance at Isabelle, follows Alec out of the room, away from prying ears.

Magnus has to take a few quick steps to catch up with Alec; the shadowhunter is walking awfully fast, but Magnus steels himself to remain silent until they can’t hear the others’ voices. They reach the next room – this one similar to the other one, wall-to-wall with books, but with a swooping ceiling – and the moment they cross the threshold, Magnus snaps his fingers, and with a spark, the door swings shut.

Alec pauses in his steps, his shoulders tensing. “Magnus,” he warns, his voice low. “We’re here to search. Nothing more.”

Magnus steps forward across the floor, turning so that he’s facing Alec. “Alexander,” Magnus starts, but then hesitates as he meets Alec’s eyes. The other boy, normally so stoic, is looking at him with something hidden beneath his expression – not anger, but hurt. Magnus presses his tongue against the roof of his mouth. It wasn’t often he, a warlock that had lived hundreds of years, failed at finding the right words.

Alec, taking his silence as compliance, moves to step around Magnus, but Magnus shifts in his path, his hand jerking out to touch Alec’s arm as he does so. It’s a reflex, really, but Alec goes still under his fingers.

“You have to believe me,” Magnus spills. “Camille and I – there’s nothing going on between us.”

Alec narrows his eyes, but he still doesn’t flinch away from Magnus’ touch. A touch of hope flares in Magnus’ chest, but it goes out when Alec speaks next. “Really,” Alex snaps. “ _Really_. You expect me to believe that after I caught you two _kissing_?”

Alec’s words stung, but he wasn’t wrong. “Camille sensed you coming. She – this is what she does, Alexander. This is what she’s been doing to my life for the past hundred years. She’s playing with you – messing with your head, and my happiness.”

“ _Your_ happiness?” Alec replies, arching an eyebrow. “What about _mine_? I gave up everything for you – _everything_. My own mother barely speaks to me. Most Shadowhunters at the Institute won’t even _look_ at me because of who I am – of what I did.” He swallows. “And you’re saying that Camille tricked you? Fine. Say I believe you. Who’s to say that this won’t happen again? This is my life, Magnus. What about _my_ happiness?” His voice threatens to crack.

Magnus curls his fingers into the fabric of Alex’s jacket, rubbing his thumb against the boy’s arm. “Alexander,” he says softly. “I know you’re hurt. I know that. But you have to believe me – I would never do anything to hurt you. Yes, I’ve lived for hundreds of years. Yes, I’m – experienced.” He rushes that last part. “But you – Alexander, I can’t undo the past. But I can change the present.”

Magnus moves his other hand up to Alec’s hip, pressing tightly there. He steps into the other boy’s space, tilting his head up. “I’d like to kiss you again,” Magnus whispers, his breath on Alec’s lips. “May I?”

Alec swallows thickly, and Magnus can feel the shudder that goes through him. Magnus, taking a different tactic then, tilts his head down and presses the barest of kisses to the side of Alec’s neck. The boy shivers again, and Magnus repeats the motion, pressing his nose against the other boy’s tan skin as he does so, breathing in the scent of pure _Alexander_. The shadowhunter had always had a certain allure, but being this close – being able to be this close – felt almost like magic.

Magnus nips down Alec’s neck until he reaches his collarbone, pressing open-mouthed, soft kisses as he does so. He hesitates; he had reached the dip in the collar of Alec’s t-shirt, and the boy was still standing – although no longer rigidly – still, with their bodies close, although not touching.

Magnus leans back, searching Alex’s eyes for some sort of emotion. Alec’s eyes are wide and alight, his chest hitching with emotion. “Magnus,” Alec whispers, and Magnus clicks his tongue, disappointment flooding his chest.

“Well,” Magnus says, shaking his head. “I can’t say that I’m not disappointed.” He moves to stand back, but in the next moment he feels fingers curl tightly around his wrist and he’s jerked back against Alec’s body, their hips colliding. Alec brings his other hand up, pressing his cold fingers to the back of Magus neck and pulling their lips together.

Their lips meet – clumsily for a moment, but then Magnus catches his bearings, and surges back up to find a rhythm. Magnus curves his free hand around the small of Alec’s back. He’s almost on his toes, their bodies pressed tight together. Fabric moves against fabric, lips against lips, as they find their rhythm, slow and steady and warm.

It’s a sweet kiss; Alec isn’t a perfect kisser – although, Magnus hadn’t expected that he would be – but this kiss isn’t meant to be perfect. Magnus’ breath hitches as Alec pulls him closer, their hips aligning as Magnus’ eyes close in pleasure; Alec’s touch – unhidden, unapologetic – sends spirals of heat through Magnus’ being, forcing a low, guttural noise from the back of his throat.

Magnus steals the moment to bite Alec’s lower lip – not too hard, but just enough – and Alec lets out a slight gasp; Magnus feels a shudder go through the other boy’s body underneath his palm. With the smallest of smiles, Magnus teases the shadowhunter, letting go of his bottom lip before flicking his tongue out to rub over the spot where he had just bit. His tongue flickers at the opening between Alec’s lips, asking for entrance. Alec gives in, parting his lips slightly, and Magnus deepens the kiss, exploring every inch that Alec is willing to give him.

Alec still has his fingers curled around Magnus’ wrist, holding him tight. His other hand is still curled around the back of Magnus’ neck, although now he’s taken to twisting his fingers around the hair there, tugging in response to Magnus’ movements.

Magnus hesitantly opens his eyes. Oh, how he’d love to kiss Alec forever – but they did have responsibilities after all. Alec’s own eyes are still closed, but when Magnus pulls away, Alec’s eyes flash open and Magnus can see slight panic flashing across his expression when Magnus pulls away, untangling their limbs.

“Magnus,” Alec starts, but then stops. Magnus flashes him the quirk of a smile, searching Alec’s face to admire his work. Alec’s cheeks and lips are flushed – Magnus assumes that he looks the same – and a strange sense of pride spirals through his chest. To be able to mess up the stoic shadowhunter was a feat in itself.

“Not bad,” Magnus drawls, although his own heart is still beating rather fast. He straightens himself, brushing his slightly shaking hands against the fabric of his pants. “You’re not a bad kisser, Alexander.”

Alec’s blush grows, and the other boy looks away. Magnus pushes away the slow, comforting heat building in his chest that Alec’s blush brings; now isn’t the time to force onto the other boy the depth of his feelings. He’d save that for another time – perhaps over tea.

Alec shuffles his feet, but Magnus can see that he is so much more relaxed than before – and Magnus takes comfort in that. “So,” Magnus starts, “Ready to go? I seem to remember that there was a search that we should be doing.”

Alec straightens, his sense of responsibility flashing back into his mind. “Right,” he nods, then turns towards the door. But he stops just before his hand reaches the handle. “Magnus?” Alec asks, turning around. He smiles, a warm smile that Magnus had rarely seen on the other boy’s face. “We really do need to go on that date sometime. Not that I’m not enjoying the – kissing, exactly, but I would like to take you out.”

Magnus’ smile grows. “Why Alexander,” he says, meeting Alec’s gaze. “I would love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully my writer's block is over. Fingers crossed.


End file.
